Nagisa's secret
by yubell1324
Summary: A blue haired blind girl with three or four secret's will all be revealed after such hard work to keep it. What will she do when said secret's are revealed to all who wish to know and will her secret relationship with a certain red head devilish boy be revealed as well. Tune in to this story to find out


Anime_mistress13: Hi this is my Assassination Classroom and Bleach crossover fanfic. Though I will say this if you don't got anything nice to say then shut the f***ing hell up a**holes and This is my FIRST f***ing crossover. also Nagisa-chan plz do the disclaimatory and sorry for misspelled words. Fo those who want to know yes Nagisa will be a girl and will be dating Karma

Nagisa: Anime-chan no cursing and Anime_mistess13 does not own Assassination Classroom or Bleach nor will will she ever own them but she does own the plot and story an if you want to know what the characters look like look it up on google

Anime_mistress13: true and Hey a girl can deam can't she and I might have a flash back or two in this story. Oh and the key will be down below. don't coment on how you don't know what the charactes look like cause you were just told how to find out but if you watched the show before then great and one character will exception to the not telling what the characters look like rule and that is Toshiro Hitsugaya okay

Key:

"talking"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

'OWNER OF ZANPAKUTO AND ZANPAKUTO TALKING MENTALTO EACH OTHER'

"' flash back"'

Anime_mistress13 and Nagisa: STORY START

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Chapter 1: the secret is out

Hi,my name is Nagisa Hitsugaya my older sister's name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and her zanpakuto (1) Hyōrinmaru mean alot to me because nii-chan's (2) katana hold's the spirt of the last mighty ice dragon who's name is Hyōrinmaru and is the most powerful ice dragon ever. they taught me how to move and fight well not just move and fight but also how to be an assassin while bein' blind yeah you heared right i'm blind but the thing is my class mate's don't know this. An' I don't plan on lettin' them know those two little fact's and they think my name is Nagisa Shiota so yeah heheh all I can say is that they must never find out but what I didn' know was today that my secret would be exposed to everyone for today is a day were parent's or oldder sibilings come and see how well their kids or younger brothers or sisters are doing in school. Anywho lets get started on this wackey story. Shall we?

-page break-

Nagisa ponit of view

" hey Nagisa ae you excited for parent or older sibiling day today it's also a big test to see who can atleat cut off one of Koro-sensei's tentical without a parent o sibiling noticing isn't that cool?" Tomohito Sugino said voice full of excitment and eveyone ealse nodded their heads. I said with a less excited voice" not really cause me and my parent's haven't been getting along real well with each other lately so i'm not sure if they'll be coming and my older sister is out of the contry on a business trip so she can't come plus I don't know when she'll be home" I smiled a realistic smile thinking ' wow. I must have practiced alot to make them believe that lie cause my parents died when I was four cause Toshiro-nii-chan killed them fo nearly killing me since she is the only one out of her and my parents to ever love me but that is so patetic they can't tell the fact I'm not eally smiling and the total lie I just told them. Oh well.'

Three hours later and all parents and older sibilings are at the school. sudenly a girl with long pure white hair, tealish turquoise eyes, pale porcelain skin and a aqua blue japanese kimono with ice blue flat's. Half of her hair in a braid going down her back the other half in a bun so everyone could tell her hair was really long and she had help get her hair like that ' If only they knew ' I thought everyone watched her and the teachers know who she in the assassin world she the Ice Dragon Mistress as she walk's up to me and says the most shocking thing to everyone especially the teachers " Kon'nichiwa imōto. Ogenkidesuka?" because they had no clue what she said so I translated I say " she said ' ' Hello little sister. How are you? ' ' and I'm trying really hard to not lat at the looks on their faces but other than that I'm good. You?" she replied with " I'm doing great. lmoto-chan is this class playing nice? " "yep" was the answer she got... Next time in chapter 2: the explanation

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Anime_mistress13: Hi again sorry this chapter is as short as it is but I had writer's block and email me at 78 to help the story or it might end up as a one shot which I personally hate unless there really good

Toshiro and Nagisa: R&R plz


End file.
